


I Have To Unbutton My Shirt; My Chest Is Too Full of Tulips

by NoSirNotMeNotEver



Category: Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, As in submissive peeing, Ayyy that time of the day again, Big F, Bub Kink, Bub Kink LMAO, Dirty Talk, How yummy, Intersex Omegas, Its kinda vague, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No penetrative sex actually happens, Or slicking, Underage Sex, Wetting, older man/younger boy, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSirNotMeNotEver/pseuds/NoSirNotMeNotEver
Summary: Large golden eyes with the pupils so dilated that the gold was just a thin ring of yellow turned to him, and Bart's bottom lip actually quivered, flushed cheeks and disheveled hair only adding to Max's growing arousal.He was old, but he wasn't that old.And right there was his Achilles Heel. The fact that he couldn't say "no" to Bart.He could deny all he wanted, but he would eventually give in.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Max Crandall, Bart Allen/Max Mercury, Bart Allen/Preston Lindsay
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please check the tags I beg. I'm not forcing you to read this, and if you don't want to, stop now.
> 
> I got a tiny bit of backlash on my last few fics, so please, I beg of you to look at the tags. There is masturbation and pedophilia present, so please stop reading unless you want to read.
> 
> Thanks! :)

Max felt sick to his stomach as he listened to Bart's soft, pained whines from where he was sitting on the couch, his ward locked up tightly in his own room. 

Bart hadn't been to school all week, cursed by a heat that was making him so feverish that he was barely coherent and very, very delusional whenever he was awake. 

Today must have been one of his better days.

"Max!"

The alpha immediately lurched up, zipping into Bart's room, and Bart's hands clenched and unclenched like he was reaching for something. 

Oh no. Nononononono. No. 

"I'm going back downstairs."

"N-no, Max! Please! It hurts so badly!"

"I'll call one of your friends."

Bart whined, turning his face into his pillow, and Max reigned his body in. 

No. Bad, bad alpha. 

"But they aren't alphas, not like you~"

Max closed the door softly before he opened it again to peek through.

"If that's your attempt to seduce me, boy, then it's not convincing."

"I can be more convincing!"

"No. Get some sleep."

Max ordered lowly, and Bart gasped, golden eyes rolling back. 

God, he could smell Bart, and it only made his heart ache more as a whine of pain immediately followed that soft noise. 

"Please?"

Large golden eyes with the pupils so dilated that that gold was just a thin ring of yellow turned to him, and Bart's bottom lip actually quivered, flushed cheeks and disheveled hair only adding to Max's growing arousal. 

He was old, but he wasn't that old. 

And right there was his Achilles Heel. The fact that he couldn't say "no" to Bart.  
He could deny all he wanted, but he would eventually give in.

"No. I'm not fucking you, Bart."

"Then don't! Just rub me...use your fingers, Max. Please~"

"No."

"Tongue?"

"No."

"Can you jerk me off?"

"No."

"Fuck my thighs?"

"No, no, and no."

Bart pouted at him, and Max was choked by another whiff of slick. 

It was pouring down Bart's perfect legs, so much and so undoubtably sweet. 

And thinking of slick only made him think of Bart's cunt, probably so swollen and wet and pink, not red, but pink, and it would be so, so tiny. 

So tiny like Bart. 

He would be lucky if he could get his pinky inside, it would be so small and tight. 

And then there was Bart's dick. Probably just as small and cute, too. And not in a bad way, it was just that Bart was so petite and little and an omega...he would grow.

"C'mon, Max. Can I...can you watch?"

"Watch what?"

Bart's cheeks flushed an even darker red, nearly hiding away those freckles, and Max nearly growled.

"Watch me masturbate?"

And there was the possessive growl. 

Max tried to keep it in, but he just couldn't. 

Instinct was driving him forth, and it was that same instinct that made him sit on Bart's bed, resting a heavy hand on the omega's head and gripping curly auburn hair so tightly that Bart keened, a tiny hand sliding under the blankets and throwing them off, exposing a gorgeous little cunt and dick. 

So, so tiny and cute and adorable. 

Max wanted to nuzzle and lick and make Bart submit, but that wasn't what he had to do. He just had to watch. Didn't want to freak Bart out. 

The alpha grunted, watching as one of Bart's hands reached down and grasped his omegan cocklette, his other hand reaching right behind and rubbing the soft, wet opening of his cunt. 

"Ohhhhh..."

Max's eyes narrowed as he watched two fingers sink inside of his boy, both pumping slowly as his hand moved at the same place, jacking him off just as slowly. 

So, so slowly. 

"I–" pant. "I sometimes, when you l-leave, I do this b-by myself...I–" a gasp. "–I imagine that it's you, f-fucking me. Saying, 'Bart, I'm g-gonna make you s-submit, l-little omega.' Grife, it'd be s-so good, Max, to feel you inside–" a soft moan, so, so soft and quiet. "–of me. You'd g-go so slow, make me whine for it...– ALPHA!"

And then Bart was orgasming, just like that, right below him, so vulnerable and open to him. 

Practically gagging for his knot.

God, was he was sick, but he wanted it.

Wanted to fuck his boy until he was blue and his vision was white.

"Good little omega."

Max praised, and he ran his hand down Bart's hair, getting a little whimper in response.

"Max, please?"

"No. Go get some sleep; I'll finish in the shower. This was a one-time thing, boy. Don't you forget that."

Bart's cheeky grin met his, making his heart skitter.

"Oh, I got you good. See you in a few hours, after your shower, Alpha."

Another wave of the sweet scent of slick filled the air, and Max knew at that moment that he was done for.


	2. I Burn Pretty, Sugarfree Pictures for Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Randomly-added second chapter? Perhaps...

"Bart!"

Preston stared in horror as Bart wet himself, the omega whimpering uselessly as Max stomped up the stairs, and Preston quickly grabbed a pillow, shoving it over Bart's wet jeans.

"Bart, I swear, boy, if you aren't– What the hell?"

Preston swallowed at Max's furious look, memories of his own dam giving him that same look before she beat him filling his mind.

"God dammit. Stay here, Preston. I'll get him cleaned up. He's just been wetting at the slightest things; isn't that right, Bart?"

The tiny omega nodded profusely, and Preston hesitated to relax, knowing that something was wrong.

That same something that was keeping Bart from school and keeping him away from his friends and making him skittish, as if he was deeply afraid of everything around him. 

"I'll grab some towels and a new shirt for Bart. You stay here."

"Wait, Mr. Crandall...just a shirt? Doesn't he need new underwear at least? And pants?"

"No; he needs to cool down. You're an omega; you know how hot they get whenever they wet."

Preston wanted to say that it was the opposite, that omegas froze whenever they wet in order to get a packmate to heat them up, or to force sympathy, but Preston kept quiet.

"Alright. I'll watch him, Mr. Crandall. I– I've never seen Bart wet before."

It was true.  
And the little omega was still out of it, shaking as he whimpered, his eyes glazed. 

It reminded him of his own eyes whenever he would wet, his body trying to make his dam care for him, feel mercy, but the alpha was quick to beat it out of him, his own sire unaware of how badly his wife hurt him until it was too late and his heart was a dead, shriveled up thing.

But that didn't matter, because Bart had saved him.

And Max would never beat Bart, he knew that much.

Sure, there was something wrong, but he knew that Bart wasn't being beaten.

And he sadly accepted that that was enough, what with the prejudices against omegas.

The door opened again, and Max came back in, holding a shirt.

"Come, Bart. Get dressed; I'll take your dirty clothes."

Preston quietly watched as Bart stripped until he was in nothing but his socks, and Preston flushed as his eyes went to Bart's cocklette, wild pubic curls almost obstructing the poor thing.

Preston's own cocklette was about the same size, as was common for omegan cocklettes, but...he had never seen what was under another omega's pants before.

The closest thing he might've had was accidentally walking in on his sire during his shower, but that was it. 

Bart was...beautiful, even though his legs were wet with wet.

Preston nearly whimpered as the view of Bart's sweet, pink little cunt hiding behind Bart's cocklette was covered by one of Bart's oversized t-shirts, and he watched with wide eyes as Bart handed Max his dirty clothes, shaking. 

"'M sorry, Max. I won't wet again while company's over."

"Good boy. Now finish your homework with Preston."

"Okay, Max."

Bart whimpered, and Preston gave Max a strained smile before Max shut the door, and he easily reached for Bart's cheeks, petting the skin underneath Bart's eyes.

"What happened? You were fine, and then Max came upstairs? Are you afraid of him?"

"A...A little. But Max may seem gruff, but he's a good Alpha–"

"Alpha? As in...he mated you?!"

"Yeah. I– I invited him into my bed during my heat, said a bunch of things I don't remember and he refused at first, but by the end of my heat, we were mated. 

"At first it was nice, but lately, Max's gotten real mean. He doesn't let me go anywhere but school and home, and now he pins me whenever I mess up, and he makes me wet a lot. 

"I dunno why he started acting like this, but it– it makes me want to run away from him now."

Preston swallowed as Bart shivered, the little omega trembling from the cold and the obviously heavy admission, and Preston quietly petted Bart's back, nuzzling the smaller omega.

"Well, just sneak out to my place. My dad won't mind."

Preston soothed, and Bart beamed at him, giving a little happy mewl. 

"Thanks."

"Any time."

"You're leaving?"

Preston asked incredulously, and Bart smiled in that not-right way he did recently, patting his shoulder instead of leaning in for a kiss like he used to.

"Uh...yeah? Max's my Alpha, Preston, and he's sick. I need to help him."

Preston swallowed, though nervousness wracked through him.

Omegas in heat couldn't consent, which meant that Max had, as willing as Bart had seemed, been raped.

And why was Bart going back to Max?

Max, who had forced terrible, sexist ideologies upon Bart until he couldn't help but wet at the man's voice?

It– it didn't make sense. 

Little did he know, it wasn't Bart that was waving him goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) It's a little more tame than my other ones, but then again, all my omegaverses so far have been a little bit more tame. Please drop a kudos :)


End file.
